


Emotions in a real life Situationen

by Ladykitsuna



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykitsuna/pseuds/Ladykitsuna
Summary: I don't know how this shit here works but it is a fanfic of my wattpad Acc where I Post many one short or Storys.It is about catra being in love with her internet friend Adora and she thinks it is a one side crush.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Emotions in a real life Situationen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why my instincts say it is a Bad Idea to post it here but I only normaly use my wattpad Acc and this once only for my Favorit one shorts.

Catra was often playing a Viedo game with her friends or being on social side for communtys. On one she meets Adora a blond girl from the same lgbt comunity side. She didn't know why she would write her and Adora thought she was pretty interesting. They talk much and feeling like they could tell the other anything and Catra? She start to love her. She didn't thought it would end good but hope it. She did many things to put a smile on it. She talk she dance but she lived to far. Catra is from a little village Part in Ohio and Adora live in Washington. Catra didn't care about it she was afraid. She was afraid because she know love is only a pain. So she mostly cry herself in the sleep. She knows she wouldn't want her how she want her. Never a person did. Nobody want her like she want them. She was sad but always happy if they writing and talk until the day sparkles appear. Catra try to Ignore her exist and just wish they fight so Adora is hers again. She got the feeling that Adora likes her more. Catra was angry, always if Adora doesn't answer she wouldn't say it but she was sad everything Chance. She thought it is her fault. She thought Adora lost intressed in her. So she try to bring some cool stuff. It doesn't work. She started to be sad everything chanced she can't even go to her and say "hey Adora I'm here to visit you". She know It wasn't a great Idea. She loved her and keep it in her mind close in and being sad. Only in her dreams she got everything she wanted. She only told Scorpia about her. Entrapta would not let go and ask and ask. Scorpia knows always how to take care of her bad mental state. It Start to getting colder and Catra couldn't sleep she doesn't like cold she also doesn't like it if it hot. She needed at six a.m 3 blankets and cuddle in it. If she try to close her eyes she can't stop thinking of her. Can't stop seeing all the things she want to do with her. Bringing her to her Favorit place and lying on the bed listen to music and laugh together. She saw her whole life with her but known it is not the reality she try to believe that this is gonna happend. That she is the Queen in her life the god and everything goes like she wanted. She did this so often in her life just hide in a world that is in her control. She was reading a Story and try to not think of her. She try to make new stuff to not think that she is changed she haning around with her new friends called the rebellion and she belived if she just stop writing she would disapear completly out of her life but you all know how loves works. We to sadistic and machoistic to just let go. Catra just lie in her bed and thinking how to stop. She think writing everything on a Papier and let it burn would help to get rip of her. She believed so much she would feel the same but she got easly replaced. Sparkles took 100% her place now and of course she win I mean looked at her. Pretty girl and she is maybe more funny then her? Catra doesn't know she hate her. She doesn't wanna see her ever Ignore her and in her world sparkles don't exist. She got deleted out of exist. Far away with Somebody else not by her love one but she would never say this. She is to afraid to acting like a jelouse bitch so she act like she care about nothing. She know It better then risk her friendship with her. She want to be more on her side and Ignore her feelings for her. She just Start to don't care then. You could tell her she should kill herself or she is ugly she wouldn't care about it anymore. Why she would? She would never get what she want so why she should care about herself then? She wouldn't let go of her selfcare Routine but she wouldn't care if somebody try to break her. You can't break something that is already broken you would only hurt yourself. She never understand why people liked her as friends but she thinks if you don't love her you smart enough to not let her ruin your life in this way. Catra thinks all the people that care about her are stupid. If they were smart they wouldn't build hope on this stupid bitch. Would build hope on something broken. She was talking to her Head again. She doesn't need friends if she had herself with her little voices. They mostly fight but after she gave up her life they changed. They use old nickname she already forget they exist. "Kitty you should forget it. You the sexist bitch Alive". I know I'm pretty but a pretty face doesn't make you happy. "you should just give up a realtionship you unlovble". I know she answer to the second voice I don't care about it. I just go into a realtionship with myself. After a time her head hurt and feel empty it makes her pain. Even her voices left her. After the once voice talk again "you should think positiv then you get what you wanted". I did it. It doesn't work "Its like with the wish it mostly works if you let it go", the voice talk. I don't need you. I don't need anybody thought catra during the fight. She try to miditation like she learned once from Perfuma the only friend other Person she talk to but she wouldn't left her Head if she close her eyes. She try to not cry so she Listen to Songs with people in the same situation. She likes heather. She knows she not gonna be heather. She saw later a message. It was from Adora she wanted to hang up and watch a movie together. She said yes. She wouldn't say never no to her. So they watched tangled that Adora picked and Catra couldn't stop looking at her. After the movie it goes to the Song I wanna be your Girlfriend. I was just drawing Some lesbians ships that I like. Then she start to sing "I don't wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your lips". Catra know she wouldn't mean it but Adora start talking "I miss you. I didn't know how to say it but I love you". Catra looks at her and looks at shocked. Some tears from all the hiding Feelings Fall down "you do?". Adora didn't know how to handle it and just nobbed "Yes I do and it is okay if you don't like me". "you idiot I love you", Catra say and Adora laughs "I would kiss you but I only can kiss my Phone". Catra laugh too and for the first time she could say "you are a Idiot my love".


End file.
